Amor fraternal
by trevefar
Summary: Ash ha quedado solo puesto que su esposa murió, el único cariño que le queda es el de su bella hija, pero que pasa si ese cariño pasa mas allá de ser un simple amor fraternal
1. Chapter 1

PARTE 1

Era de noche en la gran ciudad. Una ciudad llena de edificios financieros, comerciales y departamentales. En uno de los tantos edificios departamentales, específicamente en el último piso, se encontraba una niña de 13 quien caminaba por todo el departamento. Aquella niña tenía la tez blanca, una larga cabellera negra, ojos marrones y unas Z en las mejillas.

-me pregunto a qué hora vendrá papá

Aquella niña caminaba por la sala, ella miraba los tantos cuadros en la que se apreciaba a su padre, un señor de cabellos negros y ojos marones, y una señora de cabellos azules.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba en su trabajo. Tenía una oficina propia y a varios trabajadores bajo su mando.

-es todo por ahora, mañana continuamos.

El chico cogió su saco y se lo puso, él estaba a punto de dirigirse a la salida.

-Ash amigo, lo siento por lo de hoy.

-¿a qué te refieres Gary?

-pues hoy… hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Dawn.

-sí, lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Ya pasaron cuatro años así que ya estoy mejor.

-me alegro, ¿y cómo esta Hikari?

-bien, también lo supero al igual que yo. Así que está bien.

-debió ser traumático para ella. Ya sabes, perderla justo en este día.

-si… fue muy duro al principio… mejor me voy, la tengo esperando y no quiero que se aburra.

-de acuerdo, mándale mis saludos.

-¡lo hare!

Ash se fue a los estacionamientos ubicados en los sótanos del edificio, el joven prendió su auto y se fue por la avenida directo al edificio donde vivía.

-Hikari, me escuchas- pregunto el azabache por teléfono celular.

-¡si papá, te escucho!- le respondió la niña.

-anda bajando, ya estoy llegando al edificio.

-¡si, ahora mismo bajo!

Dicho y hecho, la niña colgó el teléfono, se puso sus nuevos zapatos que le regalo su padre ese día, un sombrero de lana de color blanco, un abrigo color rosa, y se fue del departamento directo al primer piso donde encontraría a su padre.

La niña abrió la puerta principal, ella estaba muy emocionada al ver el auto de su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella abrió la puerta del auto en el que encontró a su padre con una sonrisa.

-feliz cumpleaños Hikari.

-¡gracias papá!

-y bien, a donde quieres ir.

-¡a comer algo muy rico!

-entonces que así sea.

Ash volvió a prender el carro y este empezó a moverse por la avenida. Hikari miraba por la ventana del auto los edificios y a la gente pasar, ella miraba todo lo que pasaba por su delante y recordaba algunos hechos que eran tristes para ella.

-llegamos.

-¿tan rápido?

-sí, y mira el lugar.

-¡que! ¡¿pero papá?! ¡este es el restaurante más caro de la ciudad!

-tu tranquila, además que uno no cumple 13 todos los días.

Ash bajo del auto, él se acercó a la puerta del copiloto y le abrió la puerta para que la niña saliera. Padre e hija entraron en el restaurante, un lugar muy elegante. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a leer la carta.

-yo quiero pollo con papas.

-está bien, en ese caso déjame ver qué cosa como yo.

Ash siguió mirando la carta por unos segundos, él veía la gran cantidad de variedad de platillos.

-hola.

-¡ah! ¡hola Serena!

-hola amor- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un beso a Ash -hola Hikari, feliz cumpleaños.

-sí, gracias- respondió la niña en un tono molesto.

-hija, Serena quiso venir. Ella estaba emocionada al saber que era tu cumpleaños.

-sí, sí, lo que digas- se expresó la niña nuevamente en un tono molesto.

La cena fue una cena agradable para Ash y Serena, pero muy mala para Hikari debido a la cólera que la niña le tenía a la castaña. La cena había terminado, Ash ya había dejado a Serena en su casa y en ese momento él se encontraba descansado.

-simplemente no lo entiendo- exclamo la niña mientras navegaba en su laptop -¡qué demonios le vio papá a esa oxigenada!

Hikari estaba realmente molesta, la niña no soportaba a Serena debido a su forma de actuar. La niña no soportaba nada de la actual pareja de su padre -esa ditto piensa que me podrá quitar a papá- decía Hikari entre lágrimas.

La niña apago su laptop con enojo, ella se quitó la ropa, y se recostó en su cama. Ella siempre dormía con una camisa y una bragas debido a que según ella se sentía más cómoda así.

Hikari estaba enojada, ella pensaba que ese día especial como lo es su cumpleaños seria pasado solo con su padre. Desde que murió Dawn, su madre, ella había estado muy deprimida, llegando a puntos en los cuales no comía por días. Ash estuvo con ella durante todo ese tiempo, y fue gracias a él con el que pudo superar todo lo malo, haciendo que su relación sea más estrecha y unida. Ash se había convertido para este punto en el padre y mejor amigo de Hikari, la persona con la que tiene una gran confianza y una a la que le puede contar ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO. Hikari quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Ash ya estaba listo para dormir, él aun no descansaba debido a que tenía una videollamada con su actual pareja Serena.

-pero ya lo sabes Ash, yo te amo.

-y yo, pero…

-no Ash, yo primero quiero tener un anillo en mi dedo antes de hacerlo.

-si Serena, entiendo a la perfección… pero también…

-no quiero más peros… mira Ash, sé que me amas y me lo has demostrado, pero aun no me siento lista y de verdad que quiero hacerlo contigo, pero quiero que antes tu y yo seamos más que solo una pareja de novios.

-de acuerdo… no volveré a tocar el tema nunca.

-así me gusta. Bien Ash, nos vemos mañana. Te mando besos.

La videollamada se cortó, Ash apago la laptop y se recostó en su cama. Ash se puso a pensar en varias cosas, el recordaba cómo fue que conoció a Serena, como fue que tuvo que soportar la muerte de Dawn y de cómo tuvo que ser padre y madre para Hikari desde ese entonces.

-espero que con el tiempo Hikari se lleve mejor con Serena.

Ash salía con Serena desde hace un año con ocho meses, una relación muy normal y una en la que se sentía algo cómodo, una en la que estaba dispuesto a darle a Hikari nuevamente una madre. Pero lo malo era que, como se dijo antes, Hikari no le agradaba para nada Serena y cada vez que había oportunidad, la niña le jugaba bromas pesadas a la chica.

Llego la mañana, Ash ya se había duchado y estaba ya listo para irse a trabajar. Era sábado así que solo trabajaría hasta medio día y tendría el resto del fin de semana libre. Ash se fue a la cocina a tomar el desayuno, pero fue un poco su sorpresa al ver lo que tenía delante.

-hola papá- decía la niña quien abría los cajones para sacar un plato.

-hola… Hika…

Ash estaba más que nervioso por lo que veía, Hikari estaba en una posición como si estuviese gateando, la niña estaba en cuatro enseñándole a Ash sus bragas rosadas al mismo tiempo que buscaba un plato que usar.

-este… yo mejor me voy que se me hace tarde.

-¿no vas a desayunar?

-no… tengo que salir urgente.

Ash se fue del lugar dejando a Hikari algo confundida. El azabache estaba en su auto respirando agitadamente -¿qué carajos me ha pasado?- se preguntó mientras jadeaba y notaba cierta parte de su cuerpo que se había puesto dura. Ash prendio el aire acondicionado, a un nivel que el lugar este helado, y se fue a su trabajo.

Esa era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Ash, pero no era la primera vez que veía a su hija de esa forma. Todo se puede resumir de una manera fácil, Ash estaba urgido pues desde hace cuatro años que no tenía relaciones sexuales y eso ahora le estaba pasando factura, y eso hay que sumarle al hecho de que ayer por la noche tuvo una conversación con Serena en la que él, de una forma respetuosa le pidió a Serena hacer el acto sexual.

El día transcurrió normal, Ash había olvidado aquel incidente y seguía con su trabajo, el problema fue más tarde cuando regreso a su casa.

-no… no de nuevo…

Hikari se encontraba dormida en el sofá, boca abajo. Ella tenía una blusa de tirantes que estaba un poco levantada, y eso no era todo, tenía también una falda que estaba levantada pudiendo apreciar unas bragas de color blanco.

Ash se fue a su dormitorio y tomo una ducha helada. Ash, quien sentía el agua helada recorrer su cuerpo, estaba más que confundido, al ver a su hija en esa posición, le recordó mucho a Dawn, es más, era exactamente igual a ella.

-¡¿pero qué demonios me está pasando?!

Ash no comprendía nada, desde esa mañana le estaba pasando esa desgracia de ver a su hija de una manera diferente a como lo hacía antes. Ash solo se sentó y espero a que toda el agua helada recorriera su cuerpo para bajarle toda esa calentura que tenía en ese instante.

Habrá pasado aproximadamente dos horas, Hikari se estaba levantando de su sueño y lo primero que vio fue el reloj -¡las dos de la tarde!- la niña se asustó en ese momento, no había nada que comer.

-¡papá! ¡tengo hambre, que hacemos!- dijo la niña desde la puerta del dormitorio de su padre.

-este… yo…

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si… solo… solo… pide algo por teléfono. Pide lo que quieras.

-de acuerdo.

Hikari cogio el teléfono y a los diez minutos una pizza recién horneada estaba ya en la casa.

-papá, sal de una vez que se te enfriara la pizza.

-ya voy… solo… espera unos minutos.

Ash estaba desesperado, estaba en su cama intentado ocultar la gran erección que tenía. El azabache estaba recordando todos los momentos en que jugaba con su hija, todas esas veces en la que recientemente logro verle las bragas y también una que otra vez la vio en una pose muy sugerente al mismo estilo de las poses que Dawn le hacía cuando aún vivía.

-en este momento estoy muy ocupado, así que no podre salir hasta dentro de mucho.

-pero…

-tu tranquila yo nervioso, no te preocupes por mí.

-de acuerdo.

La niña se puso triste por lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que sucedía, era la primera vez que no comería junto a su padre.

-¡esa ditto de Serena debe de tener la culpa!

La niña volvía a estar enojada, ella estaba en su habitación pensando en que Serena quizás le hiso algo a su querido padre, algo que le impida estar con ella en ese momento.

Eran las seis de la tarde, lo que significaba que Hikari estaría en su dormitorio viendo tv. Ash solo se fue a la cocina para comer algo debido al hambre que pasaba. Ash estaba en la cocina, cogió una rebanada de la pizza que Hikari había comprado unas horas atrás.

-hola papá.

-¡Hikari!

Ash quedo helado en ese momento, tenía a Hikari con un chupete de dulce en la boca. El azabache estaba en shock, veía a su hija lamer el chupete de una manera que le recordaba a Dawn cuando ella le hacía sexo oral. Nuevamente Ash empezó a tener una erección que intento ocultar.

-papá, quiero jugar.

-yo…

En ese momento el azabache se imaginó a su hija jugando y saltando, los saltos hacia que se le vieran las bragas.

-¡estoy ocupado! ¡tengo que presentar un informe así que no molestar!

Ash se retiró rápidamente a su dormitorio y le puso seguro para no ser molestado por nadie. Pasaron los días, Hikari estaba muy triste y preocupada pues veía como su padre la evitaba a toda costa. Él se encerraba largas horas y no daba señal de vida, inclusive ya casi ni conversaba con ella. Era un sábado, lo que significaba que Ash trabajaría solo hasta medio día.

-¡maldita Serena!- decía la niña mientras lloraba amargamente en su dormitorio.

Exactamente, eran las ocho de la mañana, la niña había estado muy mal y no sabía qué hacer, ella culpaba a la castaña de que le estaba haciendo algo a su padre. Ella en ese momento estaba con su ropa con la que duerme siempre.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, Hikari prendió su laptop y busco en internet "como no perder a alguien". Habrá pasado aproximadamente unos diez minutos de búsqueda, y ella encontró una página muy extraña en la que había una palabra que era desconocida para ella.

-¿sexo?

La niña empezó a buscar todo lo relacionado con el sexo y fue que encontró un video que no entendía para nada. Ella veía como era que un sujeto estaba encima de una mujer, la besaba y le hacía cosas que ella no entendía para nada, pero que por alguna razón le dejaban con una extraña sensación que no había experimentado antes.

Hikari se sentía muy extraña, ella empezaba a oler algo extraño, y eso no era todo. Ella empezó a sentir calor en su cuerpo y también sintió como es que sus bragas empezaban a humedecerse. Hikari se sentía muy sensible en ese momento, ella sentía muy húmedas sus bragas así que se tocó en esa parte para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Ella dio un gemido al hacerlo, nunca se había sentido así antes.

Hikari apago la laptop, ella estaba caliente así que quiso tomar una ducha helada. Ella cogió una nueva muda de bragas ya que estropeo las que tenía, su toalla, su blusa y una falda. Hikari se fue al baño que había en el pasadizo.

Habrá pasado unos cinco minutos, la puerta principal se abrió, era Ash quien había llegado temprano ese día.

-si hubiera sabido que el gerente estaba enfermo…

Ash se fue a su dormitorio, él quería darse un baño pues ese día, para no ver a Hikari en ropa interior, se fue rápido sin explicaciones. Ash cogió su toalla y se fue al baño del pasillo debido a que el suyo se había estropeado. Ash entro, se quitó toda la ropa y abrió la cortina de la ducha.

Ash quedo en shock, el vio a Hikari completamente desnuda al mismo tiempo que tenía una erección. Hikari por su parte también se sorprendió, ella nunca se imaginó verse en esa situación.

Ambos quedaron paralizados por unos segundos, Ash miraba todo el cuerpo en desarrollo de su hija, mientras que Hikari solo vio el gran miembro de su padre.

-¡largo!- grito Hikari quien se cubrió con la cortina.

Ash cogió su ropa, se cubrió con la toalla y salió del baño sin decir nada. Había mucha tensión en toda la casa, Hikari no salió de su dormitorio quien le había puesto seguro para que nadie entrase. Ash por su parte no sabía qué hacer, él estaba desesperado por encontrar alguna solución a su problema.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, Hikari aún seguía encerrada y Ash había recién tomado una ducha helada. Él quería hablar con su hija pero no tenía el estómago para hacerlo. Ash se quedó dormido en su cama después de pensar en todas las formas de conversar con ella.

Hikari abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, ella salió en silencio pues no quería hacer ruido. Ella nada más usaba unas bragas rosadas, no tenía ni medias ni camisa, ella solo estaba usando eso. La niña entro al dormitorio de su padre, ella vio al azabache durmiendo tranquilamente.

-aquí voy- dijo la niña mientras tragaba saliva.

Ella tenía miedo, ella vio en internet que la única forma de hacer que Ash se quedara con ella para siempre, era teniendo sexo. Hikari estuvo viendo en internet como es que tenía que hacerlo, ella era muy joven y tenía pánico de lo que le pasase, pero si tenía que hacerlo para que Ash no se vaya con Serena, ella lo haría y estaría dispuesta a más.

Hikari se acercó a su padre quien descansaba, ella miro sus pantalones, directo a su entrepierna. La niña empezó a desabrocharle y también a bajarle el cierre, al poco tiempo ella tenía el gran miembro de su padre en sus manos.

-dicen que me lo imagine como un helado… como un plátano…

Hikari empezó a mover lentamente el miembro de su padre provocando ligeros gemidos por parte del azabache.

-aquí voy.

La niña empezó a acercar su boca al pene de Ash, poco a poco empezó a introducírselo, pero por razones de que su boca era muy pequeña, solo pudo meterse la punta. Hikari entonces recordó lo que vio en internet, ella empezó a mover su lengua provocando que los gemidos de Ash empiecen a ser más notables.

Hikari no podía aguantar mucho, el sabor del pene de Ash era algo que probaba por primera vez en su vida, tenía un sabor algo salado. Ella siguió moviendo su lengua y también poco a poco a introducírselo más profundo hasta que llego a su garganta.

Fue entonces que no pudo más, Ash expulso una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la boca de Hikari. La niña se lo saco de la boca, ella tocia y tenía el líquido viscoso embarrado en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se le escurría de la boca.

-esto sabe… sabe bien- dijo la niña quien había tragado un poco.

Hikari entonces se levantó y se puso encima de Ash, ella acariciaba el pene erecto de su padre usando su entrepierna que estaba cubierta por sus bragas. Hikari daba pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir el roce del gran miembro de Ash en su entrepierna.

-¡Hikari!- dijo Ash quien se despertó asustado.

Ash quedo helado, el iba a protestar pero al ver a Hikari desnuda, acariciando su miembro y con rastros de semen en su cuerpo… él quería dar el grito al cielo, pero él se sentía extremadamente bien como para hacer algo.

-papá… te… te gusta…- decía Hikari toda roja mientras gemia.

-ah… yo…

Ash no podía formular palabra alguna, estaba demasiado excitado con lo que pasaba.

-quiero… quiero… que me hagas tuya…

Fue entonces que Hikari se quitó las bragas que estaban extremadamente mojadas, ella se abrió de piernas y empezó a introducir el gran miembro de Ash dentro de ella. Ash tenía la mente en blanco, si bien él quería por una parte detener esta locura, otra parte de él le decía que siguiera, después de todo, él no tenía sexo desde hace cuatro años y estaba demasiado necesitado.

-¡está entrando…! ¡es demasiado grande…!- exclamaba Hikari quien estaba totalmente roja y excitada.

Entonces, Ash e Hikari sintieron como algo se rompió. Hikari grito de dolor mientras que un pequeño hilo de sangre empezaba a escurrir de su entrepierna. Ash no quería verla llorar ni gritar, quizás no tenía la experiencia adecuada en esto debido a su largo tiempo de no hacerlo, pero tuvo la idea de que hacer para calmarla.

Ash se levantó y le dio un profundo beso a Hikari, el empezó a jugar con la lengua de la niña mientras que ella correspondía el beso. Hikari dejo de gritar, ella tan solo tenía lágrimas por el dolor sentido.

-estas bien ahora.

-si… me siento mejor- respondió Hikari jadeante.

-pues esto te pondrá mejor.

Ash empezó a moverse al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con las caderas de Hikari.

-papá… te amo… te amo mucho…

-yo también te amo Hikari.

Hikari empezó a besar a Ash de la misma forma que Ash la beso, Ash seguía moviéndose con fuerza. Hikari estaba como loca, ella sentía que se rompía por dentro pero el placer que sentía era inigualable.

Ambos se seguían besando, Hikari seguía saltando en el miembro de Ash.

-ya no aguanto… siento que… me voy... a…

Demasiado tarde, Ash empezó a expulsar chorros y chorros de semen en el interior de la niña mientras que ella daba un grito por el placer que sentía. Hikari estaba que jadeaba, ella se sentía muy cansada por lo que pasaba al mismo tiempo que el semen expulsado empezaba a desbordarse debido a la gran cantidad que había.

-papá… te amo… mucho… por favor… no me dejes… no me dejes y te vayas con esa Serena.

La niña abrazaba a su padre, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. A los pocos segundos ella se quedó dormida, aun con el miembro de Ash dentro, ella abrazaba a su papá como si de un bebe se tratase.

Ash la estaba abrazando, el aun no podía creer lo que había hecho y solo estaba en shock. El azabache había recuperado la razón y estaba muy asustado por lo que había pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE 2

Eran las 10 de la noche, Ash estaba en el sofá de la sala principal de su departamento. Él estaba sentado, con las manos en la cara, preocupado y asustado sin saber qué hacer.

-qué demonios he hecho

Ash estaba más que perturbado, hace unas horas había tenido sexo con su hija de 13. El azabache tenía un revoltijo en la cabeza, ya no sabía qué hacer. El chico, después de haber tenido el acto sexual, dejo a la niña durmiendo en su cama para poder irse al sofá a pesar. Ash no sabía qué hacer, no tenía palabras y tampoco volvería a ver a su dulce e "inocente" hija con los mismos ojos.

Hikari se estaba levantando de la cama, ella estaba desnuda y cansada, también tenía un ligero dolor en la entrepierna.

-¿dónde está papá?

La niña no encontró a Ash a su lado al despertar, ella se levantó de la cama, cogió la manta para cubrirse por el frio y salió en busca de su padre.

-creo que será mejor que nos separemos… creo que la mandare a un internado…

Hikari quedo helada al oír eso. La niña se asustó y se acercó más para escuchar un poco más sobre lo que decía su padre.

-quizás al extranjero… o a otra región del país…

A la niña le dolía el corazón, le empezaron a salir unas cuantas lágrimas al oír eso.

-_papá… papá no me quiere… él no me ama y me quiere lejos_\- pasaba por la cabeza de la niña

Hikari estaba más que asustada, ella se le entrego a su padre con el objetivo de que Serena nunca los separe. Después de la muerte de Dawn, Ash era lo único que la niña tenía. Hikari amaba mucho a su padre, con él paso muchas cosas buenas y malas, él siempre estuvo ahí para ella en todo momento. Hikari no dejaría que nadie los separara, y de la misma forma que lo hiso hace unas horas, ella volvería a hacerlo.

-decidido… se ira a un internado en el extranjero.

La niña quedo en shock en ese momento, le temblaba el cuerpo, tenía miedo. Hikari sentía que su padre la estaba echando para un lado priorizando a Serena sobre encima de ella.

-porque te fuiste papá.

Ash se asustó por un momento, el sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban, él volteo la mirada y vio a Hikari desnuda y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hikari… yo…

La niña hiso una pequeña sonrisa, ella dejo de abrazarlo y camino hacia su padre. Hikari se sentó en el regazo de Ash y le dio un beso en los labios como hace algunas horas. El azabache quedo helado por el acto, pero al instante su mente se bloqueó. El ya no veía a Hikari besándolo, él veía a Dawn quien le daba un beso.

Ash perdió el control de sí mismo, el tomo a Hikari de los hombros y la tumbo en el sofá para empezar a darle un profundo beso dejando a la niña sin casi aire por lo fuerte y apasionado juego de lenguas que Ash hiso con ella.

Ash se sacó la camisa y la tiro en el suelo, estaba por bajarse los pantalones pero fue la niña quien se acomodó y con sus manos empezó a desabrocharle y bajarle el cierre. Hikari tenía nuevamente el erecto miembro de su padre en las manos, ella empezó a introducírselo nuevamente en su boca con mucha dificultad debido al tamaño.

Ash se sentía como nunca, el tenía una gran excitación por lo que la niña le estaba haciendo en ese momento. Hikari se movía lentamente para no atragantarse, pero fue su mala suerte que Ash, sin conciencia de sí mismo, agarra la cabeza de la niña y con fuerza empieza a hacer que su pene vaya hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de Hikari.

La niña estaba desesperada, la pobre se estaba atragantando con el enorme miembro dentro de su boca. Ash se empezó a sentir extraño, él sabía que era así que empezó a mover la cabeza de Hikari mas rápido haciendo que la niña empezara a desesperarse.

De un momento a otro Ash empezó a expulsar chorros de semen dentro de la boca de la niña, Hikari no podía zafarse y era obligada a tomárselo todo lo que Ash expulsaba. El azabache había sacado su miembro de la boca de la niña, Hikari tocia mientras que el semen se le escurría de la boca.

Ash volvió a tumbarla en el sofá, se quitó lo que le quedaba de los pantalones y empezó a lamer los pequeños pechos de Hikari provocando que ella empezara a hacer pequeños gemidos.

-haces lindos sonidos

-caya y sigue

Ash empezó a comportarse como si de un bebe se tratase, pues empezó a "lactar" de los pechos de su hija. Hikari estaba totalmente sonrojada, ella se sentía en las nubes por lo que su padre le estaba haciendo. Ash dejo sus pechos y empezó a bajar dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva por el cuerpo de la niña.

El azabache llego a la entrepierna de Hikari, el acerco su rostro e introdujo su lengua dentro de la vagina de la niña.

Hikari dio un gran gemido, una gran ola descontrolada de placer la estaba inundando, si se sentía en las nubes cuando Ash estaba que le lamia los pechos, ahora ella se sentía en el paraíso por lo que pasaba.

Hikari no podía aguantar más, su joven cuerpo no soporto y expulso un chorro en el rostro de Ash. Hikari se había corrido en el rostro de su padre, Ash empezó a lamer el orgasmo mientras que la niña jadeaba de cansancio.

Ash se acomodó y miro a la niña, aunque su subconciente tan solo observaba a una Dawn jadeante. Ash tomo las caderas de Hikari y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla.

Hikari empezó a agarrar con fuerza los cojines del sofá, a ella aun le dolía pues hace unas pocas horas fue que su himen se había roto. Ash metió todo su miembro en el interior de la niña, este empezó a moverse mientras que Hikari lloraba y jadeaba.

-estas… demasiado apretada…

-mas… no te detengas por favor…

Ash empezó a acelerar el movimiento con mucha más rudeza, los gemidos de Hikari se empezaron a ser más fuertes. Si no fuera porque el azabache empezó a besarla, los gemidos de la niña se empezarían a escuchar en las afueras del departamento.

Hikari tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ella estaba recostada en el sofá mientras que Ash sostenía sus piernas y la penetraba con más y más fuerza. Pasaron algunos minutos, Ash sentía como las paredes vaginales de Hikari apretaban con fuerza su miembro, él se sentía en el paraíso, un paraíso que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Habrá pasado unos diez minutos, Ash se seguía moviendo más rápido y fue cuando ya no aguanto más, el azabache liberto todo lo que tenía guardado llenando el interior de su hija nuevamente, al igual que en esa tarde, el semen de Ash empezó a rebalsar debido a la gran cantidad que había expulsado.

Ash estaba jadeante, él estaba cansado por lo que había hecho, poco a poco la imagen que creo de Dawn empezó a desaparecer. El azabache dejo de ver la imagen de su esposa muerta, él empezó a ver a su hija jadeante y cansada. Ash volvió en razón y se dio cuenta que nuevamente lo hiso, nuevamente tuvo sexo con su hija.

Ash se volvió a asustar, el iba a decir algo, pero Hikari fue la que hablo primero.

-papá… yo te amo… te amo mucho…- Hikari empezó a llorar mientras tenía el miembro de su padre aun dentro de ella -porque me quieres alejar de ti…

-ale… jarte…

-me quieres mandar a un internado lejos… desde hace días que te distanciaste… no sabías lo sola que me sentía, era como si quisieras alejarte de mí… luego… cuando me entere de esto… tuve miedo y no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero te amo mucho y por eso me decidí… sabía que si lo hacía no había vuelta atrás y ya no podía arrepentirme… pero lo hice porque te amo… te amo mucho papá…

La niña, quien seguía llorando, se acercó a Ash y empezó a besarlo de la misma forma que se besaron antes. Ash volvió a sentir la lengua de Hikari dentro de su boca, el azabache se sentía extremadamente bien. Ash abrazo a su hija por la espalda y empezó a corresponderle el beso. Despues de todo, él amaba a su hija al fin y al cabo, él quizás se sentía como basura hace unas horas por lo que hiso, pero ahora se sentía bien, él se sentía bien pues estaba dispuesto a demostrarle su amor a su hija y no verla llorar.

-Hikari… no tenía idea. Perdóname, te amo mucho y nunca dudes de ello, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida y sería un error alejarte de mí.

Hikari chillo de felicidad, ella volvió a besar a su padre con pasión al mismo tiempo que Ash volvía a corresponder el beso. Hikari aún tenía el miembro erecto de Ash dentro de ella, así que empezó a moverse mientras lo besaba.

Hikari volvia a hacer esos "lindos" gemidos que empezaban a volver loco a Ash, él la tenía en su regazo e Hikari se movía para sentir como el miembro de Ash la "destrozaba" por dentro. Ella abrazo a su padre y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, aquellos besos pasaron a ser ligeras mordidas hasta incluso dar más pequeñas mordidas en las orejas del chico.

A la niña se le había tensado todo el cuerpo, en verdad que se sentía extremadamente bien, se sentía la relajación, el placer y el dolor al mismo tiempo -¡más rápido… más fuerte!- pedía Hikari a gritos. Ash empezó a acelerar mientras que ella seguía abrazándolo y llorando.

Fue entonces que Hikari vio algo en la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá _-¡el celular de papá!- _pensó la niña al ver el artefacto. Hikari tomo el celular sin que se diera cuenta, la niña marco un número, un numero en específico con el que, dada la situación, quitaría del camino a su mayor obstáculo.

Hikari, quien gemía por la forma en que Ash la penetraba, miro con atención a que el número en cuestión respondiera. La pantalla del teléfono mostro que la persona a la que había llamado ya había contestado. Hikari empezó a gemir más fuerte.

-hola amor, ¿qué sucede?

La voz era de Serena, la niña había llamado a la castaña -hola, ¿me escu…?- Serena entro en shock en ese momento, ella empezó a escuchar los gemidos desde el otro lado del teléfono. "te amo mucho" era lo que decía Ash mientras se escuchaba el gemido de su compañera.

-¡eres un maldito!

Serena apago su teléfono celular, y de la ira, lo lanzo a la pared. La castaña estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado, ella en verdad amaba a Ash y al escuchar lo que pasaba detrás de la línea telefónica.

Ash estaba recostado en el sofá, las posiciones habían cambiado. Hikari estaba que montaba a su padre con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar esos lindos gemidos que ponían loco a Ash.

-esto se siente… tan bien… por favor papá, hazme el amor todos los días… quiero sentirme asi de bien siempre, y que mejor que hacerlo contigo.

-de acuerdo… lo hare contigo cada vez que me lo pidas.

-¡siento que me voy… me voy…!

La niña dio un grito en ese momento, ella acaba de correrse con el miembro de Ash dentro. Hikari jadeaba de una forma muy pesada mientras miraba el techo, un poco de saliva le recorría la boca mientras que su cuerpo temblaba. La niña volvió a gritar, pero de una forma leve, al sentir que Ash nuevamente le llenaba por dentro.

-todo esto se sintió de maravilla- dijo Hikari quien tenía la respiración pesada.

-lo sé, desde hace cuatro años que no lo hacía… Hikari, eres magnifica para ser tu primera vez.

-¿cuatro años?

-sí, nunca lo hice con Serena así que tú eres la primera en mucho tiempo… la primera y única a partir de ahora.

La niña se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso, ella se recostó en el pecho de su padre y empezó a darle un profundo beso en los labios.

-prométeme que dejaras a Serena.

-lo hare, desde ahora seremos tu y yo. Estaremos más juntos que antes.

-te amo papá

-y yo a ti mi niña.

Hikari y Ash volvieron a darse un profundo beso. La niña jalo la manta que había traído, y que estaba en el piso, ella empezó a acomodarla y se cubrió junto a Ash. Ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazados y felices.


End file.
